1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to light fixtures, and more particularly to a light fixture for use with solid state light emitters, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs as a source of illumination provide advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, light fixtures utilizing LEDs present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
A lot of heat is generated during the work of an LED light fixture, which, if not adequately addressed, impacts the reliability of the LED light fixture. A typical way of providing an LED light fixture with good heat dissipation capability is increasing the numbers of fins in the LED light fixture. However, the increase of the fins requires the fins to be extremely thin. The extremely thin fins are easy to deform or even break, which not only impairs the heat dissipation capability of the light fixture, but also destroys the aesthetics of the light fixture. In addition, the extremely thin fins are so sharp that they are dangerous to the users during the installation or replacement of the LED light fixture.
What is needed therefore is an LED light fixture which can overcome the above limitations.